<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain Kiss by Brettsesy61</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173558">Rain Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brettsesy61/pseuds/Brettsesy61'>Brettsesy61</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brettsesy61/pseuds/Brettsesy61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvie wakes up and finds out that she has to go home to help her family in need. When she comes back to Chicago, the weather has a surprise, and so does Matt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part four of the book/sires. Thank you for all the support and love. With that said, I would like to open the floor to you guys if you have any ideas for what you would like to see here. This story was inspired by my friend Kimberly.  one more thing I did not get a chance to look at this story over before I put it up, so there might be some mistakes, sorry beforehand.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvie Pov<br/>The following morning I got a call from my mother telling me that something had happened at the house and come home as soon as possible. I jumped out of bed, forgetting Matt was there might have even hit him in the face, dragged out my suitcase, and shoved in all the things I would need to go to the farm. I ran to the bathroom and changed and then eat in a rush. I wort a note to matt that I had to see my family and that there was an emergency and call him once I got there. And with the message, I left a spare key just in case, kissed him on the head, and ran out the door. But once I have halfway to the farm, I remembered that I had not told Bodin that I was not coming in, so I pulled over and called him to tell him what happened and added that I would keep him posted. I got back on the road and kept going. About an hour and a half later, I could see the farm, and I drove down the bummy driveway to the house. There was my brother's car, so I know it must have been something big. I parked and ran in " Mom, Dad?" " sweetie in here," I hear my mom call, so I go in and find my brother shivering and my father with dry blood on his right leg. " what happened here" " your brother was fishing with you dad and feel out of the boat and got stuck so your father tried to save him and did but ended up getting his leg smash by the boat. "Did you call the doctor?" " yes, and he checked them out, but it does not look good for either of them, and I was hoping that you might be able to look them over?" " Mom, I am a paramedic, not a doctor, but I can check, but the thing is that if we can't help them here, then we are going to need to take them to Chicago and get them checked there." right when I sid that my hone went off. It looked and saw it was Matt I have to pick up and as I was about to do, my brother started to cough, so I left my phone and told my mom to get lukewarm water and a clean rag for dad. I sat there and looked at the two men when my mom went to do this thing. I looked and thought, how on earth am I going to do this alone? I had to take them to Chago med. There was no way I could do this alone like this. It is simply too dangerous. As all these thoughts ran through my head, I bred my brother say, " your phone is ringing," and sure enough, it was Matt. Like magic, my mom was back like before. I was torn, so I made a quick choice Family then Boyfriend. Wait, what Boyfriend was that right, but the coughing brought me back, and I let the phone ring out for the second time. I Clen my dad's cut and see that it is deep, but there is nothing much I can do till it starts to heil a little. I turn to my brother and start giving him a cold compress, and my phone rings, and I look it is Stells Great. Now he has all of 51 worried about me. Does that Man not read or what I told him I was coming home since there was an emergency.  After a while, my brother falls asleep, and my day tells me to handle business, so I go to my old room and call Stella first but to my surprise, she pics up on the second ring. " hey, where are you? Matt is like frecking out. He was all like I when to bed with her, but now she is gone, and I dont know what I did for her to leave her apartment like that, and I followed everything Sevride had said, but she still left." " I had to come home. There was a family emergency. Is he there?" " yes, he is breathing down my neck like a crazy man." " Hi Matt, first Good Morning, secondly do you not read I left a not and third I will try to get home tonight, but it might be kind of late." " Hi, good morning and I did read it but still and tired what happed do you need help and also dont leave like that without waking me up first I wok up, and you were gone there was no sign of you I was this close to calling PD on you dont do that please. I can't lose you." I hear the sadness and the fear in his voice, and it made me what to cry, but I know this was no time. And that I was sorry and I would tell him what happened when I got back, and with that, I tell him goodbye and hang up just in time for my mom to walk in.  " who was that? " just a friend from work he was a little worried about my absence. " "He?" " mom, not now," I said with a smile, but I know this was something I would not hold back for long. Later my mom and I decided to take my dad and Brother to Chicago since I could no longer care. Still, I had to add that I needed to be back by tomorrow. so I clean and compressed. My mom packed a few things, and after lunch, we hopped in our cars and made the journey back to Chicago. </p><p>Matt POV<br/>I got a text from Sylvie that she was going to Med, and I lost it all over again. Why is she there? What happened but I had work, and calls were coming in hot that day, so I just had to wait till the shift was over and then, like today, could not get wors we had a warning for a flash flood, but there was nothing I could do but wait and see what happened. Before the workday was over, I got a text from Brett that she had made it to Med safe but very wet. The second our shift was over, I ran to the locker, changed waived at Bodin, drove to Med, parked and got out, and ran to the waiting room. I was wet to the bone, but I did not care. The minute I sat there looking at the walls, I walked in and hugged her god, she felt good in my arms, and I know that she thought the same because I felt her melt into me. I whispered, " you ok," " fine my, it's my dad and brother." and then I noticed the other lady sitting next to Brett, so I introduce myself, and she did the same.<br/>We waited till Brett's mom spoke, seeing Brett doses off. "I think you two should go. It is getting late, and the rain is bad. Go home and get some rest. I will call you tomorrow." so Sylvie and I left and got in the car and drove off. Once we reached the parking lot and got out, I could not help myself. I had to. I just had to kiss her, but there was something that stopped me, and that was the look on her face. She seemed worried and tired. " Brett, do you want to talk about what is happening? " it is nothing. I just should have been there. I could have helped if I had only been there." " Brett, you did the best you could, and you have to know that sometimes bring them to Med is the best you can do. Come here, let me hug you." I pulled her closes and kissed her on the head, and we sat in the truck for a little bit in just silence.  </p><p>Sylvie POV<br/>I felt a lot better in Matts's arms, but I think it was time to go inside, so I shifted in my chair and opened the door. The rain was falling in shits, but I loved it. I loved how it made me feel fresh. I ran to the middle of the parking lot and span around in a circle and then turned to face Matt, who was still in the car, eyes wide like he saw a ghost or something. I make a questioning face at me, and he points at my shirt and starts to laugh. I look down and rain, "damn, I say to myself," my red bra and I tried to cover up, but what was the point he already saw it. So I just continued playing in the rain after some time I was not only spinning I was dancing, Matt had gotten out of the truck and come to dance he spun me around and before you know it we were waltzing through the parking lot socked to the bone. I looked up at him and noticed for the first time how much I really loved this Man he meant something to me. I think he saw me looking and " what, you good?" " yes, fine, I am just looking, that is all."<br/>" at what?" " you," I said with a smile and pulled him close, but he stopped, and instead, he lifted my head. He pulled me close to his lips " I was kissing Matt Casey in the rain? And I like it." the kiss grows more passionate ass I try but fail to gain dominance. He is too strong for me to lock the car and nods his head, telling me it is fine if I jump him, so I do it raining. I am kissing what a night we make it to the building, heat radiating off of us. I want him, and I want him bad we get in the elevator. He pushes me to the wall and kisses my body in of fire we make it to my floor, and he pulls the key out of his pocket, and I thought so he did read the note good he managed to open the door with one hand and walk-in. I need to let go since we need to warm up, but there was no chance. He laid me on the bed and told me not to move to the bathroom, got some candles, placed them around the bedroom, and slowly started lighting them one at a time. I tried to move but to look at me, so I stopped. He trow me a shirt and some PJ bottoms, and I went under the covers and put them on. Once he was done, he pulled his shirt off and slid under the covers with me, and we lay there looking at each other with not a care in the world. "I love you, Matt Casesy, more than anything in the world." he pulled me so close that I could hear his heart beating through his skin. He bent his head down and arched his lips to my keck and kissed as softly as one person can, and to say I did not love it would have been very wrong. But now it was my turn. I moved my head and started to place wet but soft kisses all over. There was a scar on his kneck from a fire accident, so that is where I focused. I know it would be one of the more sensitive parts of his body since the nerve ends were damaged once there before and would be very active, so I made my way up and ghosted my way to that spot and kissed it and just like I had thought he lost it.</p><p>Matt pov.       <br/> I lost it right when she touched that area. I thought that part of my neck was dead since it got burnt, but I guess I was very wrong. My body was shooting fireworks whenever she would touch or kiss that area, and I loved it. I loved being about to lose myself in her touch. I let out a soft moan, and she digs deeper, and I lose it again, and we do this till I feel like I can never feel anything there anymore. After some time, I feel little puffs of air on my neck, and I look down and see that my girlfriend has fallen asleep in my arms, and I was absolutely fine with that forever and always.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>